ECHO
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: NARUTO/KINGDOM HEARTS CROSSOVER.MPREG ALERT!AU. Gaara is just your average male student-with a child-at the age of 17.  He was the one pregnant!  His boyfriend died due to a car accident & his boyfriend's parents blame him. Will he ever find love again?


AU. Gaara is just your average male student...with a child...at the age of 17...did I mention that he was the one pregnant...his boyfriend died due to a car accident.

* * *

_"I love you, Gaara..." Roxas (Uh-huh! Yeah, i did! And what?) whispered in Gaara's ear. Gaara smiled and snuggled closer to Roxas's chest. They had just made love for the first time. "My Gaara..."_

_"My Roxas..." Gaara whispered with a blush as he looked up at Roxas face. Roxas leaned down and closed the distance. They kissed deeply, gently, passionately. "Roxas...don't leave me..."_

_"Never. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." Roxas joked, causing Gaara to giggle. Gaara yawned and his eyes started dropping. Roxas kissed the top of Gaara's head as Gaara nuzzled his naked chest. "Sleep."

* * *

_

"Wake up, Mommy!" Two voices yelled in unison when they jumped on his bed. Gaara sat up in bewilderment. He blinked then slightly glared at the twin trouble makers.

"Sora, Kaira..." Gaara said in a stern voice. "What did I say about waking me up like that in the mornings...?"

"That you're not a morning person..." Sora mumbled as he looked down in shame. He started to tremble at the thought of his punishment that he knew was coming. It was the same painful punishment they given every time they did that...Sora knew that the punishment was horrible, but...he kept forgetting that his mommy didn't like to be woken up like that... He was just so happy. "We shouldn't wake you up like that..."

"And?" Gaara pressed on.

"We...we...if we do..." Kaira trailed off. She tried to move off of the bed, but it was too late. Gaara grabbed both of them. He push them on the bed and raised his hand.

"Go ahead! Beg...you know it makes it worse." Gaara told them as he held their squirming bodies down.

"No! Please no, Mommy!" Kaira yelled trying desperately to get away from Gaara.

"MOMMY NO!" Sora shouted in pure fear as Gaara's hand came down swift, hard, and precise. Sora's cries soon turned into hysterical giggles as Gaara began the tickle torture of his two children.

"No!" Kaira said in between her giggle feast. Gaara tickled them for about another couple of minutes, then stopped. Sora and Kaira's face were read from laughter.

"Let that be a lesson to you." Gaara told them as he got out of bed. He picked their limp bodies up and carried them into the kitchen. "Hm...what should I make my trouble makers...?"

"Are you cooking pankakes?" Sora asked excitedly as he sprung back to "life".

"I want panycakes!" Kaira exclaimed to Gaara. Gaara sat them down in their high chairs. Gaara face them with his hands on his hips.

"Do you think you two REALLY deserve pancakes?" Gaara asked them teasingly. They nodded their head viciously. Gaara put his index finger to his chin in mock thought. "Hm...I don't know..."

"Pulease..." They begged in unison as they gave him puppy/chibi eyes. Gaara kissed both of them on their head.

"I guess so, but no chocolate chips." Gaara told them.

"Bluebarry?" They suggested. Gaara nodded his head as he turned and got prepared to cook his little nymphs so pancakes.

"Do it, Mommy! Do it!" The twins chanted as they waved their arms up and down in excitement. Gaara smiled as he quickly lifted the pan up and threw the pancake behind him. It flew in the air and landed on Karira's plate. They squealed with laughter and amazement. "Yeah, Mommy gots magic powers!"

Gaara shook his head as he cut off the stove and placed the hot pan in the sink to be washed later. He poured some sryup on the twin's pancakes and cut the pancakes into small squares. Just as Gaara was about to sit down and eat his breakfast, the doorbell rung.

"Don't make a make a mess." Gaara told them as he left to answer the door. He blinked in slight surprise when Temari kissed his cheek and walked by him (followed by Kankuro who ruffled up his hair).

"Hey, Baby Bro! Did we miss breakfast?" Kankuro asked Gaara as he walked to the kitchen.

"Uncle Kandy!" The twins exclaimed in excitement. Kankuro rolled his eyes in annoyance as he sat down and grabbed himself a pancake. "Aunt Temy!"

"I wish you little adorable buggers would grow a little more, so you could pronounce my name a little better." Temari joked as she kissed them on their head.

"I am not a bogger!" Sora told Temari with a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouthful, Sora." Gaara lightly scolded Sora. He then said to Temari. "Can you watch them while I take a shower and make sure they and Kankuro don't make a mess?"

"Sure." Temerai told Gaara while laughing a little at a glaring Kankuro.

"Asshole." Kankuro mumbled.

"Don't call Mommy a bad name!" The twins shouted at Kankuro. They cheered when Temari hit him on the head.

* * *

"Thanks for watching them Kankuro." Gaara said as Kankuro's car pulled to Gaara's school. Kankuro grinned widly at him. Gaara reached around and kissed each of the twins on the cheek. "Have fun playing with Uncle Kandy!"

"Have fun at skool!" The twins said.

"Do you really have to encourage that name?" Kankuro asked slightly annoyed. Gaara laughed and closed the door behind him. He turned around and looked at his school. He sighed as he walked towards the school.

_It's been so long since I've been here...Roxas..._

**FLASHBACK**

**Gaara blushed again when his eyes met the ever popular Roxas. Roxas did nothing but smile, which caused Gaara to look away. Gaara still felt Roxas's eyes on him. Why was Roxas staring at him...? Gaara soon got tired of the peek-a-boo game and walked to Roxas's library table.**

**"Why...why are you staring at me...?" Gaara asked Roxas curiously. Roxas flashed him a bright smile.**

**"Would you believe me if I said I was using a Jedi mind trick?" Roxas told him, causing Gaara to tilt his head at him in confusion. "I willed you to come over here, and you did. Guess what I willing now?"**

**"I..." Gaara paused and begin to question whether Roxas's looks made up for being a tomato short of a BLT. "Um...what are you willing...?"**

**"I'm willing you to say yes when I ask you on a date." Roxas told him, earning him a blush from Gaara. "I'll see you tomorrow at 8:00. We'll catch an early movie and late eating. Okay?"**

**"Uh...sure." Gaara answered as his blush grew along with Roxas's grin.**

**"Cool." Roxas winked at Gaara as he got up and left the library.**

**Roxas was a gentleman...well sort of...on the date with Gaara. He was sweet, charming, and hot. Gaara had such a good time that he agreed to go on another date. (Roxas claimed it was the jedi mind trick again.)**

**One date turned to two; two turned to three; three turned to four; and well...you get the point. After the tenth date, it was hard to find Gaara without Roxas by his side, smiling goofy. Gaara now had a question in the back of his mind.**

**"Roxas...?" Roxas turned to Gaara.**

**"Hm, baby?" Roxas answered, causing Gaara to blush at his pet name. He shifted in his library chair.**

**"Um...do...what are we?" Gaara asked with a blush as he looked down at his text book.**

**"I'm human and I believe...that you're a nymph." Roxas asked teasingly. Gaara bit his lip and glared a little at Roxas. "Fine. What do you mean?"**

**"Are...are you my boyfriend?" Gaara asked curiously and anxiously. Roxas blinked in surprise. He shook his head and smirked. That was all the warning Gaara got before Roxas pulled him in for a breathtaking kiss. He pulled back and smiled (a real loving smile at Gaara).**

**"You were my boyfriend since you agreed to go on a date with me." Roxas answered him, then asked. "What made you ask?"**

**"I...uh...well...you never said anything and...my sister and brother want you to come over for dinner...but that's something you only do with boyfriends...and I wasn't sure...so-Mmm..." Gaara was silence by yet another breathtaking kiss. Roxas pulled back.**

**"You're rambling, baby." Roxas told Gaara, who blushed. "Of course, I'll have dinner with your family. But...you have to have dinner with mine too."**

**"I..." Gaara bit his lip in nervousness. "Okay...um...when do you want me to come over?"**

**"Tonight." Roxas answered. He grinned when Gaara's eyes widen in surprise. "I was gonna ask you yesterday, but...well, it was very productive. So productive, that I forgot to ask you."**

**And by productive, Roxas meant one make out session after another after another after another. Gaara blushed.**

**"You...can come for dinner tomorrow then...what time are you picking me up from my house?" Gaara asked curiously and slightly panicy. He wanted to dress up and make a good impression.**

**"They want to meet you at six, so I'll pick you up at five thirty-ish." Roxas told Gaara as he watched Gaara stand up. He followed suite and walked Gaara to his next class. Gaara said nothing, but blushed when Roxas put him arm around him. PDA always made Gaara feel self-conscious. "See you at five thirty, baby."**

**"Kay, Rox." Gaara whispered as he kissed Roxas on his cheek. Roxas grinned as turned and quickly walked to his class.

* * *

**

**"I don't know Temari..." Gaara said unsure of his outfit. It consisted of black pants that hung off his hip and gripped his 'assets'. He had on a red shirt with black sleeves that showed off his lean, feminine upper figure. His hair, which was down to his shoulders, was let loose from its usual pony tail. The doorbell rung.**

**"It's too late to change, besides you look...delicious." Temari told Gaara, who raised an invisible eyebrow at her.

* * *

**

**"Gaara, are you okay?" Roxas asked as he opened the door to his family's house. Gaara was an unhealthy pale shade. Gaara took a couple of deep breathes and nodded his head. "Sit on the couch, I'll go get the rest of the family and you a glass of water."**

**"..." Gaara sighed as he sat down. He blinked when a silver blur ran in and jumped on his legs. He watched in stupor as the silver blur looked up at him with glowing blue eyes.**

**"Hey! My name is Yazoo! Want to play with my barbie dolls?" He asked excitdely. Without waiting for an answer, Yazoo dragged (yes, dragged.) Gaara to his room. "You can be barbie's friend Stacey, kay?"**

**"Okay..." Gaara, with no choice, sat down next to Yazoo and a doll house.**

**"Hey, Stacey!" Yazoo said.**

**"Hey...Barbie..."**

**"I heard that you was sleepin with my man."**

**"What?" Gaara said in shock.**

**"You heard me, hoe."**

**"Uh..."**

**"I gonna beat yo as-" Yazoo was thankfully interrupted when another silver blur ran in.**

**"Nobody wanna play dolls with you!" He said to Yazoo, who stuck his tongue at him.**

**"Yea-huh, Kadaj!" Yazoo argued. "We were playing and having lots and lots of fun!"**

**"I wanna play king." Kadaj told Yazoo, who shook his head.**

**"Na-uh...I don't want to play." Yazoo told Kadaj, who crossed his arms and glared at Yazoo. Just when Gaara didn't think it could get worse, another silver blur ran in.**

**"Let's play candy-land!" That seemed to work, because the game was plopped down on the floor.**

**"Yea, Loz!" Yazoo and Kadaj cheered. And now...Gaara was stuck playing candy-land...and he was losing...can you really lose at candy-land...? to children...? If so, then Gaara was.**

**"Have you guys seen Gaara...?" Roxas trailed off when he saw that Gaara and the others playing candy-land. Gaara turned his head and saw Roxas raising an eyebrow at him. "I see you've meet the triple trouble troup: Yazoo, Kadaj, and Loz."**

**"We're not trouble, Aniki!" Kadaj argued to Roxas.**

**"Teasing your brothers again, Roxas." A smooth voice asked. Roxas shook his head. Gaara stood up, despite protest and went to Roxas. He was surprised to see a male with long silver hair and glowing silver eyes staring at him. "Hello, you must be Gaara. Roxas talks so much about you. I'm his dad, Sephiroth."**

**"Um...nice to meet you, Strife-san." Gaara said with a bow.**

**"Now, now...none of that...Call me, Sephiroth." Sephiroth (Seph for short) told Gaara with a soft smile. "Have the triplets been bothering you?"**

**"No...not really...Yazoo...is interesting." Gaara answered carefully. This earned him a snort from Roxas and a chuckle from Sephiroth.**

**"He said that I was interesting!" Yazoo told the others excitedly (as if they hadn't heard it).**

**"Interesting is one way to put it." Roxas said as he put an arm around Gaara's waist. Gaara blushed lightly.**

**"You're just too kawaii!" Seph. told Gaara, whose blush deepen. He took a hold of Gaara's wrist and pulled him behind him. Roxas grumbled in annoyance as he followed them. "I want you two meet Roxas's older brothers and sister."**

**"Namine, Seifer, and Vaan." Seph. introduced Roxas's older siblings to a nervous Gaara. "These are Roxas's older siblings. Everyone, Gaara."**

**"Um...ni-nice to me-meet you." Gaara stuttered as he bowed. He stumbled as he pulled into a tight hug. His face was smashed into a pair of breast. "Mphm!"**

**"You are SO KAWAII!" Namine exclaimed as she hugged Gaara even tighter. Seifer rolled his eyes while Vaan and Seph. laughed in amusement.**

**"Stop trying to make my boyfriend change sides!" Roxas shouted mockingly as he pulled a flustered Gaara away from a pouting Namine. He kissed Gaara's flushed cheek. "You okay, Baby."**

**"Yeah." Gaara said as he nodded his head with a small smile as Roxas smooth his hair. He blushed again when Vaan, Seph., and Namine giggled.**

**"Honey, I'm home!" A voice shouted as a male walked into the kitchen.**

**"Cloud." Seph (AN: OH, YEAH! I WENT THERE AGAIN!) greeted as he walked up to Cloud and kissed him lightly on his mouth. He pushed Cloud away lightly when he tried to deepen the kiss. Cloud pouted as Seph pulled away and gestured towards Gaara. "Cloud, this is Gaara. Gaara, meet my husband Cloud."**

**"Ni-nice to meet you." Gaara said with a quick bow. He fidgeted when Cloud looked him up and down.**

**"You look like you're 12 years old." Cloud stated. Gaara's right eye twitched.**

**"You probably act it." Gaara told him with a slight glare. He then realized what he said. "Um...I mean-I'm 15..."**

**Everyone busted out laughing at a pouting Cloud. Gaara sighed in relief.**

**"Roxas told us that you have two older siblings." Seph. said to Gaara, who sipped his tea then nodded his head.**

**"One brother and one sister. Kankuro works part time at toy shop. He wants to go to school and get his business degree. My older sister wants to become a police officer." Gaara told him.**

**"A police officer...how old is your sister and brother?" Vaan asked Gaara.**

**"She's 21 and he's 19." Gaara answered.**

**"What do you want to do when you grow up?" Cloud asked teasingly from the head of the table. Gaara's eyes twitched.**

**"Dad, tell the old man to stop harassing my boyfriend." Roxas told Seph in between bites of steak. Seph lightly popped the back of Clouds head with his hand.**

**"What DO you want to do?" Namine asked curiously. Gaara put his index finger to his chin in thought.**

**"I-"**

**"He's gonna be my trophy housewife when I become a soccer slash basketball player." Roxas told them with a grin. Gaara blushed and slightly glared at Roxas for being called a 'wife'.**

**"Don't you think it's a little too early to talk about marriage? What will you do when Gaara decides he rather have an adult rather a kid?" Seifer asked Roxas, who glared and threw a piece of carrot at him. Gaara giggled when it bounced off his forehead. He gasped when it landed in Seifer's mouth and Seifer started chocking. Vaan hit him on the back, causing it to fly out of his mouth and land on Yazoo's plate. Yazoo frowned and threw it into Kadaj's plate.**

**"I no want that! You eat!" He told Kadaj, who shook his head and threw it into Loz's plate. Loz looked at it for a while and ate it.**

**"UW!"**

**"Loz!"**

**"Spit it out!"**

**"No, Loz honey!"**

**"That's so cool!"

* * *

**

"Hello, how may I help you?" Shizune asked Gaara as he walked into the office.

"I'm transferring here from home. My name is Gaara Sabuka/?" Gaara told her. She typed in his name.

"Ah, I remember Principle Tsunade mentioning you this morning. She wants to talk to you. You can go right in her office, she's not busy." She told Gaara as she pointed to an office behind her to the right. Gaara nodded and walked to the door. He knocked lightly.

"Come on." Tsunade told him. Gaara opened the door, walked in, and shut the door behind him. "What is it that you need?"

"Um...I'm Gaara Sabuka..." _WOW! Her breast were huge! Kankuro wasn'_t _lying_! "The lady up front said you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes. I want you to know that we usually don't except students right in the middle of the first term, but your entrance grades were exceptally high. It says that the last grade you went to in school was 9th grade, then you were home schooled. Can I ask what happened?"

"..." Gaara looked away. He took a deep breathe and looked back at the waiting principle. "I had a traumatic experiences."

"I see..." Tsunade wanted more information, but she didn't want to press such a sensitive issue right now. "You are dismissed, Shizune will print you out a list of your classes and escort you to your first one."

"Thank you, Principle Tsunade." Gaara mumbled as he opened the door.

"Gaara, if you want to talk, I'm here." Tsunade told him. Gaara nodded and left.

* * *

"You'll love it here! I read from your file that you use to play baseball. We have one of the best baseball teams in the region." Shizune told Gaara who nodded his head. He USED to like baseball. Shizune opened the door to the classroom and poked her head in.

"Mister Hatake?" Shizune said, causing him to look her way. "I have your new student."

"Ah, yes. Let him in. Thank you, Ms Shizune." Hatake told her, she nodded her head and gave Gaara a gentle push in.

"Good luck, Gaara." She told him, then left. Gaara walked in the classroom slightly stiff and stood in front of the class. Just about everyone was whispering.

"Class, this is Sabuka Gaara." Hatake told the class. "He's new to this school system. Who wants to show him around?"

A lot of arms raised, only to be lowered when Gaara glared at them.

"I'm sorry I'm late-Da-Kakashi!" A blonde shouted as he ran into the classroom. He grinned when Kakashi rolled his eyes; his grin widen when he saw Gaara. Gaara glared at him. "Hi! I'm-"

"Naruto, since you're the only one brave enough to still talk to him, you can show him around." Kakashi told Naruto, who nodded his head.

"Sure."

"Oh, and you have detention." Kakashi told him. Naruto groaned while the class laughed. "Naruto have a seat. Gaara, you can sit behind the kid that has no pupils, Neji."

"They're light purple." Neji said with a glare at Kakashi. Gaara quickly walked to his seat and sat down. For the rest of the odd class, he found himself drifting off thinking about his twins and how were they doing. He almost jumped when the bell rung. He quickly gathered his books and was about to leave, when a voice shouted his name.

"Gaara! Hey, wait." Naruto said as he walked up to his desk. "It looked like you were about to bolt. Let me see your schedule."

Gaara handed it to him reluntanly.

"..." He DID jump when Naruto shouted "Hey!"

"We have the same classes! Cool." Naruto said as he grinned at him. "I get to show you to all your class."

"..." Gaara raised an eyebrow as if to say "you want a cookie." Naruto cleared his throat and looked sheepishly. He gestured for Gaara to follow him, which he did.

"So...where did you go to school before you came here?" Naruto asked curiously. When Gaara didn't answer, he asked another question. "You have any siblings?"

"..."

"What made you come here?"

"..."

"You don't talk much, do you? Can't you say one word?" Naruto said in annoyance.

"Hn."

"BAH! That's not a word!" Naruto said with a groan. Gaara ignored him and walked past him into the next class on his shceducale, Math with Iruka. He took a seat in the back corner. Naruto sat next to him while pouting. "You do know that's Sasuke-teme's seat?"

As soon as he said that, a boy with black hair and black eyes walked into the room and towards the back. He stood infront of "Gaara's desk" and glared at Gaara.

"You're in my seat." Sasuke told Gaara, who shrugged. "Get out of my seat."

"Fuck off." Gaara told Sasuke, who growled.

"Get out of my seat." Sasuke told Gaara, who ignored him as he put his math book on "his" desk. Sasuke growled again and knocked the book to the floor. By now, the students that were in the class turned to look at what was happening. Gaara's eyes narrowed and without warning, he kicked Sasuke in his shin. "Ah, you little bastard."

"..." Gaara kicked him in his other shin. Sasuke winced and retreated to the desk infront of "Gaara's" to nurse his shins. It was more shock than pain really. No one EVER had the audistity to kick Sasuke in the chin, not even Naruto (no matter how many fights they had). Gaara picked up his book and sat it back on his desk. He then glared at everyone staring at him. They all quickly went to their desk and sat down in their seats. Some whispered to each other.

"Wow, KP, you pack a little of kick." Naruto joked. Gaara raised an eyebrow at KP. Naruto saw this and answered. "KP-Kawaii Panda-AH!"

Gaara turned and kicked his knee.

* * *

**That's it...don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts...sigh...**

persice


End file.
